Draco D. Alastor
| affiliation = Dragon Pirates; Emperor | age = Unknown | height = 194cm | weight = 75kg | occupation = ; ; Owner of Emperor; | birthday = | status = Active | residence = Emperor | alias = Hors D. Oeuvre (オー・Ｄ・オブル, Ō Dī Oburu) "Over" (オーバ, Ōba) | bounty = 280,000,000 550,000,000Draco D. Alastor Bounty Application and Haoshoku Thread: Alastor's bounty is revealed to be 550,000,000. 700,000,000Dragons in a Web: Alastor's bounty is increased to 700,000,000 | epithet = "Reaper's Chef" (死神の板前, Shinigami no Itamae) | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = #006994 | dftextcolor = #FA8072 | dfname = サチサチの実 | dfename = Sachi Sachi no Mi | dfmeaning = Harvest Harvest Fruit | dftype = }} Draco D. Alastor is an infamous of the who holds one of the Heavenly Dragon positions within the Dragon Pirates. Simultaneously, he is the leader of the Draco Family group, and a fearsome assassin feared across the Underworld. For the past few years, Alastor has hidden his identity under the pseudonym, Hors D. Oeuvre, also known as Over and has pioneered the lavish cruise ship known as Emperor across the New World with various members of the Draco Family. His exact ambitions remain unknown, but the fact that he travels with the newest and most dangerous elements of the sea prove that he stands as a thorn to the . Appearance Gallery SillyChef4.png|Over's general appearance. Personality Relationships Dragon Pirates Draco Family Alastor is the current head of the Draco Family, specifically the Draconic Mercenaries (竜的戦士 (ヅラコニク・マーセナーリズ), Durakoniku Māsenārizu; lit. "Dragon-like Warriors"), and commands complete respect from them. To this extent, he was able to hide as Hors D. Oeuvre and his fellow family members as staff of the Emperor for numerous years without any known issues.King of Teens: Over and Banquet reveal their identities as Alastor and Dante. He doesn't appear to know the Draco Family outside of his inner circle very well, as he mentioned to Dexter and Gerhard that he doesn't know Draco D. Damon personally, but considering that Draco D. Indiana is his father, there may be an underlying relationship that is not known yet.King of Teens: Alastor reveals Indiana is his father, but he doesn't know Damon specifically. Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess Fighting Style "Full Course" (殺生皿 (フル・コース), Furu Kōsu; lit. "Killing Plate"): "Reaper's Harvest" (死神の剣術 (リーパーズハーベスト), Rīpāzu Hābesuto; lit. "Death God's Swordsmanship"): "Engun Bento" (援軍弁当, Reinforcement Box Lunch): Culinary Expertise Devil Fruit Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Hakkei (発勁, "Release of Strength") is a technique created by Over in a bid to vastly enhance the effects of his food when he is feeding his customers. Hakkei is a technique that works rather differently to most Kenbunshoku Haki techniques, in that he actively manipulates the force in the form of energy. By imbuing Kenbunshoku Haki, which possesses Over's very willpower, within other substances, such as his food, he is able to enhance their physical properties with the mental power that Over's Kenbunshoku possesses. In doing so, he is able to imbue physical attacks with "mental attacks" that directly target the senses and, to an extent, the soul of a living being, causing even minor sensory disruptions to become absolutely fatal in the victim's mind. Over most often imbues Hakkei directly into the food he has cooked. In doing so, he is able to vastly increase the amount of power the food has over the senses, and it is the primary reason for why Over's food is able to kill individuals through sensory attacks. While fighting using "Full Course", Over is capable of using Hakkei in a similar manner, but influence not only the sense of taste, but rather, the sense of smell or even sight in order to repeatedly batter the opponent with mental attacks, that often take the form of elaborate illusions which seek to crush them in the power that the food naturally exudes. When faced in a somewhat perilous situation, however, Over is also capable of utilizing Hakkei in order to enhance his somewhat-mediocre knife attacks. As he is not a man that is devoted to physical strength, by making use of Hakkei, he is able to even out the playing field by toying with his enemy's senses, enabling his attacks to be seen as far more powerful than they actually are. Of course, Hakkei is not an invulnerable sensory attacking machine. Those who possess enhanced willpower, such as , will be able to deflect the sensory overload should they reign control over themselves. Likewise, those with skilled Kenbunshoku Haki, or ability to manage their own senses — such as advanced Martial Artists — may be able to suppress the sensory attacks to themselves. Of course, even with such skills, to battle against one's own senses is never an easy task, and it only takes a second of openings for Over to completely destroy an opponent, should he choose to do so. Weapons Kaden (火田, Slash and Burn): Bounty Trivia *Oeuvre is named after one of the first courses of a full-course meal, . *Alastor's name is taken from another character that the user has authored on Fairy Tail Fanon, Alastor D. Draco. :*In his own words, if the "D." in Alastor's name had any specific meaning, it would be "Deicide." Quotes *"Never expect anyone to fulfill your promises. Only we can achieve our goals, over." *"I'm done here. I won't say thanks for being a good Dad. But thanks, for giving me the one chance I needed to surpass you."Entangled in the Past: Alastor speaks to Indiana. References Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Underworld Affiliates Category:Cooks Category:Mercenaries Category:Emperor Cruises Category:Dragon Pirates